Headache
by Jafibunny
Summary: America has a terrible headache and gets in a quarrel with England.


Alfred, or The United States of America, was having a great headache and a meeting on the same day. As Germany was leading it, the nations would be quiet at least for a moment. America's everyday grin was now replaced with a big scowl on his face (what scared some of the countries). Little by little, the meeting was going crazy and near America England and France were fighting and getting louder and louder.

"Why did you need to hit me with a _fish_?" the angry British man said with a very annoyed tone and smelled like fish right now.

"Oh, you want rather be hit with this pink bottle of perfume? Good!" this French man laughed and sprayed a bit the scent on England. "I smell that you need it", he added.

"I'm certain that you brought those here _just _to annoy the hell out of me! You stupid frog! You really want me to kill you, don't you?" Arthur yelled and was red because of anger. The quarrel started having terrible violence and cussing that I refuse to write.

Unwillingly America followed the fight. The more he listened to it, the more irritated he became. And the stink of fish and French perfume made his headache just to the worse…

"Can't you two shut up?" America said. He wanted to not listen their stupid quarreling right now.

"France was the one who started! And you don't have to burst in, thank you. This is none of your business, idiot", scowled England.

"It is! I have a terrible headache and you both make it worse!" the American raised his voice.

"Why should we care? Go crying in some nice quiet corner, if it's that bad", yelled Arthur who seemed to have sleep deprivation again.

France was following this with a great interest; Alfred was furious towards his dearest England! Well, they were not in a relationship, but Francis knew those two.

Arthur and Alfred were concentrating on their fight so much that they didn't notice that many of the countries had turned to see this weird sight. Kiku looked worried. He knew that this was not going to end well. When he was going to calm down the situation, Hungary stopped him. "Shh. This is getting interesting! It's normal to see England angry, but America… Fighting with _him_… A bad hair day he has, huh? Ah, how much drama this will cause…" she whispered excitedly. "I ship them too, but I think that this can cause a lot of bad things…" Kiku wondered. Sometimes his shipper friend went too far with his yaoi fangirling.

"_What did you say?_ I'm not a crybaby like you, you stupid tea-drinking freak!" America shouted and grabbed England's blouse aggressively. England kicked America to his stomach and got away from the grip.

"Dare to say that again? I don't see a reason why _I _should have a reason to care about _your _headache, you self-centered brat. Don't act like a teenage girl, you are not the only one with a head aching!" hollered England.

"Wow, that was new! Want to cry on my shoulder? Or maybe you would rather go seeing your friends? Go hugging the air already!" Alfred annoyed him purposely. He grinned in satisfaction when he saw Arthur's face going scarlet because of frustration.

"I can never have a civilised conversation with you!" England said with a bit weakened voice, and because he couldn't say anything else, he ran out of the conference room. The nations just watched. Oh, how they enjoyed the fight. Time for some rumors to spread…! Nobody dared to go near America. Kiku thought that it was best to leave those two alone for a moment.

Francis giggled himself a bit. He was sure that the Brit had gone home and probably was sulking there, and wouldn't come out of his house until the next meeting because of embarrassment and anger. _Those two, really… _

America didn't have a single piece of regret. Filled with frustration he went home when the meeting ended up with a damn mess again. When he arrived home, he was tired and his head was pounding. He went straight to bed.

The next morning America was just himself, the cheery and obnoxious boy. He avoided thinking about yesterday, and went brewing coffee. When he finally got sipping it, he heard his phone ringing. Alfred took it from his pocket and sighed. England. "What is it?" Alfred asked.

"I… umm… I am not angry about the yesterday anymore", England declared. He sounded very desperate.

"I don't care. Do you have any betterreason to call me?" he said coldly. As much as he loved England, he seemed to not be able to read the atmosphere at all. Now he was cruel just because of the fight they had had – America knew that as much as England did start it, America was as guilty. But he was not going to say sorry. So not.

"I don't want to fight. America, I… I'm…" the words were hard to say.

_What is he going to say? _America thought himself and blushed at the thoughts of a love confession. _'I'm in love with you, America!' Would forgive him in a second if he said that… _He grinned in embarrassment of the thoughts as if the Brit would hear his thoughts.

"I'm sorry."

America's fool grin fell off. For a moment he was shocked at the Englishman for forgetting his pride when admitting being wrong. Then he started laughing.

"So you finally said it! Okay, I'll forgive you just this once", America said smirking at his phone. He could almost _hear _how the guy on the other side of the conversation blushed heavily.

"Don't laugh at me", he tried saying politely. America did not listen.

"Well, if you did not have anything else, bye! Love you!" America rejoiced as he hung up the phone. He snickered himself and wanted to see the Brit's face right now. Soon he got a message that read:

"Love you too."

America's face flushed and he smiled widely.

Maybe having headaches wasn't that bad after all.

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading!

As much as you probably don't care, this is my first published fanfic. I have a lot of greater ideas with Hetalia, but I had to write the ordinary "fighting-meeting room-iggyhurt" thing. I wrote this for an experiment. I don't even want to guess how much you have to hear that the author is not English so that's why the grammar's bad, but the same goes with me. I truly wish that there are not many mistakes. If you would be supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, please tell me what things I should improve and possibly the mistakes so I wouldn't do them again.

To tell about myself, well, I'm actually more of a doujinshi artist. For a while now, I have gotten into fanfiction and wish to become a cool author!


End file.
